Come Fly With Me
by CajunWitch
Summary: Oneshot about what happens when Draco Malfoy flies the friendly muggle skies for the first time and encounters Hermione Granger.


**Come Fly with Me**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing related to Harry Potter!**

**I'm in a oneshot frame of mind, enjoy! It's short and hopefully sweet!**

**Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away**

**If you can use some exotic booze**

**There's a bar in far Bombay**

**Come on and fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away**

**Come fly with me, let's float down to Peru**

**In llama land there's a one-man band**

**And he'll toot his flute for you**

**Come on fly with me, let's take off in the blue**

**Once I get you up there where the air is rarified**

**We'll just glide, starry-eyed**

**Once I get you up there I'll be holding you so near**

**You may hear all the angels cheer 'cause we're together**

**-**_**Come Fly With Me by Frank Sinatra**_

"This is a day I thought I'd never see; Draco Malfoy actually flying on a muggle jet," Blaise snickered.

"Give it a rest! We have to meet these muggle clients and I can't exactly show up at their Chicago, Illinois location on my broom," Draco replied and grimaced.

"Okay, I'll let it go… for now," Blaise laughed and jumped out of reach as Draco tried to punch him.

After making repercussions for their roles in the last war, Blaise and Draco started their own pharmaceutical business. Their company produced potions for the wizarding world. It was a successful venture and they were considered the wealthiest and most eligible bachelors in the wizarding world. They had just expanded their company by venturing into producing muggle pharmaceuticals.

The young men were on their way to Chicago to meet with the muggle executives of a company who were very interested in manufacturing their company's muggle pharmaceuticals in their laboratories in America. Normally Blaise would've handled the meeting, but the executives wanted to meet with Blaise and Draco. With that, Draco agreed to finally fly the muggle way.

They arrived at Heathrow airport and Blaise led them to the British Airways desk and they checked in. Draco was amazed at all of the activity surrounding the large airport. _Those muggles are a busy lot,_ he thought.

Blaise led him to a lounge near their gate. Once they arrived at the lounge, they decided to relax with one drink and watch the hubbub of the airport. Draco was admiring a group of three attractive young women as they walked by. The women were speaking animatedly to each other and laughing. All of a sudden, Draco almost spit out his drink! _No way, it couldn't be, _he thought. Blaise turned and looked at Draco.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost! I thought you were admiring those fair maidens who just passed by," Blaise quipped.

"Did you get a good look at those fair maidens? I think you'll find that one of them is very familiar to you," Draco replied.

Blaise squinted and took a good look. "Oh man! It's Granger! I haven't seen her since the war ended. I had heard something about her returning to the muggle world after she broke up with Weasley. I never expected to see her again. Huh, small world."

"Look, she's going through that door marked _British Airways-Employees Only_ near our boarding gate with those other babes. Hey you don't think she's one of those muggle airline servants? I tell you, that would make my day if Granger had to wait on me hand and foot," Draco mused. He almost hadn't recognized Granger because her normally bushy hair was pulled back in a neat bun.

"Draco, get it straight. They are flight attendants. I never would've imagined that's what Granger would be doing after Hogwarts. That's really odd," Blaise said thoughtfully.

"I think that's a great job for Granger. She needed to be taken down a few pegs," Draco snickered.

"What was with the constant animosity between you and her while we were in school? Maybe Granger enjoys her job. She looked happy," Blaise replied.

"Granger always pissed me off with her know-it-all attitude and she was always beating my grades. Well I suppose being a 'flight attendant' as you put it, is better than being married to Weaselbee and squeezing out a bunch of little Weaselbees," Draco laughed.

"You'll never change. Come on, our flight is getting ready to board," Blaise said good-naturedly.

They made their way to the boarding gate and checked in. Once they boarded the Boeing 747, they took their seats in the very plush first-class section; even Draco was impressed as he sunk into the comfortable leather seat. He watched as the flight attendants walked by, but he didn't see Granger. He recognized the two other girls who had been with her. They had changed into their uniforms and were busy attending to the guests.

"Do you see her anywhere?" Draco asked, looking around.

"No, but I can ask one of the attendants to get Granger for you, before you die of curiosity," Blaise replied sarcastically.

"Don't you dare ask where we can find Granger. I don't want her to think I want to see her. She probably isn't in the first-class section. I would imagine Granger is strictly what you called 'economy class,'" Draco snickered again.

Blaise only shook his head and gave his friend a rueful smile. _Once a git, always a git,_ he thought to himself.

The flight was uneventful, both young men had fallen asleep and were awakened when the captain made the announcement that they were about to land in Chicago. Draco had to admit that this muggle flying thing wasn't half-bad. He just might have to do it again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts, we will soon be arriving at Chicago's O'Hare International Airport. On behalf of British Airways, thank you for flying with us. We hope that we met all of your expectations and we'll see you again," the captain announced over the intercom.

The huge jet made a very smooth landing and arrived at the gate. Blaise and Draco made their way to depart and smiled when they saw the plane's crew had assembled to greet and thank the passengers as they departed. It wasn't until they were about to disembark from the aircraft, when they both received the shock of their life.

As they flirted with the flight attendants, the door of the cockpit opened and there was Granger in a pilot's uniform. The captain turned and smiled at her as she walked up and stood beside him.

"Ms. Granger that was an excellent landing. It won't be long until you're the captain," the captain, named George Healey, said enthusiastically.

"Thank you Captain Healey, but I've still got a ways to go," Hermione said and smiled at the older gentleman.

"I don't know young lady, you keep on flying like this, it won't be long," Captain Healey replied.

Captain Healey and Hermione turned their attention back to the passengers and that's when she him. _I don't believe this, of all people on my flight, fucking Draco Malfoy? Are you fucking kidding me? _ Hermione's thoughts shouted. She really believed that by working in this industry she'd never run into anyone she knew from Hogwarts unless they were muggleborn like her. Hermione pasted on a fake smile and decided to act like she didn't recognize Malfoy or his cohort Zabini.

"Thank you for flying with British Airways, we hope you enjoy your stay in Chicago," Hermione said in a monotone. She stared straight ahead but did notice Malfoy sending his trademark smirk in her direction. _Go on and smirk prick! You can have your broom, I'd like to see you fly this jet, _Hermione thought. She was relieved to see him walk away. Good riddance.

As soon as they walked into the airport, Blaise started laughing.

"That was classic, the look on your face was priceless! Economy class, my arse! Granger was flying the damn plane," Blaise sputtered out between guffaws.

"Pfft, anyone could fly those things. Granger probably charmed the controls," Draco replied sulkily. He didn't like being wrong. He preferred his theory of Granger in economy class.

"Whatever you say, but if I know Granger it was all done by the book and the muggle way. You can't take that from her," Blaise said and raised his eyebrows.

"Enough about Granger. Let's get our luggage and get this damn meeting over with," Draco snarled. He hated being one-upped by the know-it-all again!

Hermione and the flight attendants, Cinder and Jillian, took a British Airways shuttle to the Hyatt Regency. Since the hotel was close to the airport, this is where the crew lodged whenever they had to stay overnight in Chicago. When they arrived, Hermione got her key from the front desk and went to her room. She promised Cinder and Jillian that she would meet them later in the hotel's lounge. It was 2 pm on a Friday afternoon, so Hermione decided she would sleep for a few hours and meet the girls later that evening. Their next flight wasn't scheduled to leave until Saturday afternoon, so they would be able to enjoy one night in Chicago.

Little did Hermione know that Blaise and Draco were staying in the same hotel. The two young men had checked in earlier and were at their business meeting in downtown Chicago. The meeting went well and they took the executives out for an early dinner. Over dinner, Blaise and Draco were told that the executives had agreed to their company's terms and would begin manufacturing the drugs in their laboratories. Draco was immensely pleased by this; he and Blaise's company was going global!

This meant a lot to Draco because he and Blaise had worked from the ground up to make this company into what it was today. He didn't want to rely on the Malfoy fortune and be under his father, Lucius' thumb. Draco made his own fortune.

It was about 9 pm at the hotel lounge. Hermione was seated at a booth across from Cinder and Jillian. She wondered why the two women's faces lit up with flirtatious smiles, so she turned to see who had walked into the lounge. She wished she hadn't done that. By the time she noticed it was Malfoy and Zabini, it was too late. Groaning inwardly, she slunk back down into the booth. Thankfully, the two men only walked by and smiled back at her friends. They took seats at the bar and ordered their drinks.

"Wow, those two hunks are staying here too!" Cinder gushed.

"I know, what were the chances? I'm going to talk to them," Jillian giggled.

"Ooh, I'm right behind you," Cinder said as she scooted out of the booth with Jillian.

"Do what you got to do girlies," Hermione said and sipped her Kamikaze. Hermione took this in stride and thought it was funny that Cinder and Jillian thought that those two Slytherin gits were hunks! The girls were a bit superficial at times, but Hermione genuinely liked them and enjoyed having muggle friends again. She thought about how much her life had changed after the war.

Hermione had finished her final year at Hogwarts and did some serious soul-searching once she graduated. She and Ron had been dating for a year, but they decided to part ways when the year was over. It was an amicable breakup and they were still friends. They had wanted different things out of life; Hermione wanted to go back to the muggle world, Ron wanted to get married. She felt she had made the right choice and she was where she wanted to be. From time to time, she still ventured back into the wizarding world to visit the Weasleys and Harry Potter, who married her good friend, Ginny, Ron's sister. Most of her friends were married and had started families. Hermione was happy for them, but that life just wasn't for her at the moment.

Her thoughts were interrupted when someone slid in the booth across from her. She couldn't believe it was Malfoy!

"Well, well if it isn't Hermione Granger. How long has it been since we've seen each other? 5, 6 years?" Draco asked as he looked her over.

"I haven't kept track of how long it's been since you've graced me with your presence Malfoy. Shit, another century could pass and it would be too soon before seeing you again," Hermione replied flatly.

"You wound me Granger and such language from that cute little mouth," Draco purred.

Hermione gave him a strange look. _Just what kind of game did Malfoy think he was playing? Was he actually flirting with her? _"Malfoy, I think you need to get back to your friends at the bar, I think they're leaving," Hermione said in an unaffected tone and waved to her friends as they walked out of the lounge with Blaise.

"Blaise can handle it. I told them I wanted to catch up with you, find out how you've been doing," Draco replied.

"Seriously Malfoy? Since when do you care about my wellbeing? If you must know, I'm doing very well and I'm very happy with how my life is going. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to call it a night," Hermione said huffily and slid out of the booth. She was shocked when Malfoy lightly touched her arm and wished she didn't like the pleasant tingle she felt from his touch.

"Hermione, I can see that I've offended you in some way. I know we've never been friends and we have an awful history, but I wanted to tell you I'm sorry for everything. For what it's worth I'm genuinely happy to see that you're doing well," Draco said softly.

"Now this is a revelation, I should make you put that down on paper and sign it. Harry and Ron are never going to believe this," Hermione chuckled. She also couldn't believe that he didn't refer to her as Granger.

"I will if you want me to," Draco said and looked steadily at her with his mesmerizing gray eyes.

"This is so damn bizarre. I'm wondering if I'm drunk and imagining this, but I've only had one kamikaze. Really it's okay Malfoy. You've provided me with the best story for my next get-together with my friends. I'll probably be telling it for years. Malfoy actually apologizing to me and agreeing to put it in writing! Freaking hilarious. You have a good life Malfoy and good night to you," Hermione said, laughing as she walked out of the lounge.

Draco could only sit in the booth and watch Hermione walk out. He was shocked! What the hell just happened? He had made a sincere effort to apologize to her and she laughed in his face! This did not sit well with Draco; no woman got the best of him. It only took a few seconds for the shock to wear off and he left from the lounge as well, hoping to catch up with the rude witch.

Smirking, Draco saw Hermione waiting at the elevators. He watched as the doors opened and she stepped in. By the time she noticed Draco stepping in, the doors were closing and she couldn't get off.

Hermione didn't like the look in Draco's eyes and unwittingly backed into one corner, trying to ignore him. Draco walked right up to her and put one of his long fingers under her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"I apologized to you and you laughed in my face. That was very rude and unbecoming Ms. Granger. Someone needs to teach you some manners," Draco growled.

Although her heart was beating fast and she was scared, Hermione looked at him defiantly. "What do you expect Malfoy? That's rich; you're a fine one to talk about having manners!"

Draco was about to give her a snarky response, but then he smirked and said "What the hell," as he pulled Hermione to him and forcefully took her lips.

Hermione couldn't believe what was happening! Malfoy was kissing her! She opened her mouth to protest and Draco shoved his tongue in her mouth. It was not unpleasant at all. _Merlin, he knows how to kiss. Fuck it, I'm going to let myself go and enjoy this even if it's Malfoy, _Hermione thought as she relaxed and her arms went around his neck.

Draco couldn't believe it. Hermione Granger was actually kissing him back. _Damn, who would've thought Granger was such a good kisser, wonder what else she's good at, _Draco thought devilishly.

They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't notice the elevator had come to a stop until they heard the doors hissing sound as they opened. Draco and Hermione broke apart and looked at each other.

"This is my floor," Draco said.

"I'll walk you to your room," Hermione replied as they stepped out of the elevator.

Draco only nodded. Hermione knew where this was leading and she decided to throw caution to the winds. No one had to know she had a one-night stand with Draco Malfoy. They made it to his room and he pulled his card out of his pocket. He opened the door and Hermione walked in.

She barely had time to put her bag down before Draco pounced on her again, kissing her hungrily. Hermione responded with the same intensity and ran her hands through his silky soft pale locks. She had to admit that he was even better-looking since Hogwarts. She let her hands fall to his broad shoulders and then ran them down his hard chest. Hermione felt one of his hands unzipping her dress. Once it was unzipped, Draco broke their kiss so he could take it off. Once it was off, he stood back and stared at her.

"You are so incredibly lovely, Hermione," Draco whispered and pulled her to him again. As they resumed kissing, she unbuttoned his shirt and Draco shrugged out of it. He had a small tuft of pale chest hair that tapered down into a thin line over his chiseled abdomen. Her hands went down to his belt and unbuckled it. She went to work on his pants next and without breaking their kiss, Draco kicked off his shoes and removed his pants, casting them aside. He led Hermione to his bed, gently backing her up until the back of her knees hit the bed.

Hermione lay back on the bed and Draco moved on top of her. They resumed kissing and he pushed her legs open with his knees. He lightly rubbed his erection against her and his hands moved to her breasts. Draco undid the front clasp of her bra and Hermione lifted herself slightly so he could remove it completely. She gasped with pleasure as he lightly rubbed each nipple between his thumb and forefinger and then teased them with his tongue. Draco groaned when he felt her hands reach down into his boxers and lightly stroke his throbbing cock. He couldn't wait to be inside of her. Still kissing her breasts, he removed her panties as Hermione removed his boxers.

Draco began to place soft kisses along her neckline and then sucked on her neck. Hermione knew he was going to leave a mark, but at this point she didn't care. They started to kiss again and Draco positioned himself at her entrance. He pushed and entered her with one smooth thrust. Draco's eyes almost rolled back in his head at how exquisite it felt being inside of Hermione. Her pussy fit snugly around his cock, she was warm and wet. Draco's thrusts became more urgent as she moved with him. He grabbed onto the headboard and rode her hard. He became even more excited when she shrieked with pleasure. It wasn't long after that Draco couldn't hold back any longer. When his climax took over, he felt like he was exploding inside of her. He yelled out her name as he came.

Easing out of Hermione, Draco lay beside her. Hermione turned on her side and looked at him, grinning.

"I sure wasn't expecting to do this tonight," Hermione said.

"Wasn't in my plans either, but I'm glad we did," Draco replied and grinned back.

It wasn't long before they began to kiss each other passionately again. This led to another lovemaking session, but this time it was unhurried and wasn't as fervent as the first time. It was languid and unhurried, with Hermione on top. Draco enjoyed watching as she moved over him. He sat up and kissed her breasts, eventually pulling Hermione below him. They moved together, slowly building up to a mind-blowing orgasm for each of them. After that session, they fell asleep with Draco on his side and holding Hermione against him.

Draco woke up the next morning to an empty bed. He was a bit disappointed, but figured Hermione had to get back to her room. He rose from the bed and was about to go to the bathroom when he noticed a note and a shiny object on the end table beside the bed. It was from Hermione.

_Draco,_

_Thanks for a memorable evening and I accept your apology. _

_H._

_P.S. Thanks again for flying with British Airways!_

He chuckled when he realized she had left him a set of the little brass wings the pilots normally give out to children. He still was amazed at what had taken place the night before. Draco pondered if he'd ever see Hermione Granger again.

_3 Years Later_

Draco Malfoy sat at his desk at in his office. It was a Friday afternoon and he was about to leave for the day. He smiled as he looked over the brass wings in his hands. He placed the wings back onto his desk. Draco stood and walked out of his office. It took countless frequent flyer miles before Hermione finally agreed to become his wife. They were getting married that weekend. Draco felt like this was going to be the first day of the rest of his life.


End file.
